With development and widespread application of Wi-Fi technology, increasingly great importance is attached to security of Wi-Fi. High security causes high complexity of passwords to a certain extent. In an actual Wi-Fi service scenario, a complex password is manually entered to complete a Wi-Fi access configuration, resulting in that user experience deteriorates.
To simplify a Wi-Fi access configuration process, the Wi-Fi Alliance puts forward a Wi-Fi simple configuration method, which is also referred to as a Wi-Fi simple configuration (WSC). The Wi-Fi Alliance defines multiple triggering manners to trigger a registrar protocol interaction, to further complete the WSC. Typically, there are a personal identification number (PIN) triggering manner and a push button configuration (PBC) triggering manner. The two triggering manners may be simply described as follows: In the PIN triggering manner, a PIN is generated on a registrar (which may be integrated into an access point (AP) entity), and the PIN is entered on an enrollee (station (STA)), to complete matching and triggering. In the PBC triggering manner, physical buttons or virtual keys of a registrar (which may be integrated into an AP entity) and an enrollee STA are simultaneously pressed, to complete matching and triggering. The registrar protocol interaction is a protocol interaction process in which an enrollee (station) performs a password configuration on Wi-Fi by using a registrar AP.
However, human intervention is still required in the foregoing triggering manners, and operations are not simple and convenient.